Electrochemical sensors are used for various types of measuring tasks, such as leak detection, the monitoring of maximum allowable concentrations, and process monitoring, and a large number of gases and vapors, as well as various concentration ranges must be covered. In addition, the sensors are integrated in both portable and stationary devices. This means that a plurality of sensor lines with different geometries are needed, and a broad spectrum of individual sensors must be made available within one line for different species and different concentration ranges.
The components of such sensors are usually installed in a line-specific housing (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,648). This leads to high costs in design, manufacture, and storage. If a new sensor is to be made, e.g., with another electrode arrangement or another electrolyte volume, it is necessary to newly design a housing that is suitable for it.